busorenkinfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:MechaUltimaZero
Hi, welcome to Buso Renkin Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Buso Renkin Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 12:56, 2009 June 18 Welcome Hi MechaUltimaZero -- we are excited to have you as part of the Wikia community! Thank you for your interest in . Since this wiki has been inactive for some time, I have granted you admin rights here so that you can help to bring it to life. Please be respectful of previous work or users, but feel free to edit, move or reorganize existing content as needed to make a better wiki -- just be kind in the way you proceed. Starting or relaunching a wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success -- previous users may have missed some of these steps. * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, — Catherine (talk) 01:50, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, this isn't my first Wiki. I'm also on the wikis for W.I.T.C.H., Folklore (game), Final Fantasy, and Kingdom Hearts. I also created the Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki, which seems to be doing rather well. Now then, let's see if I can make this a Wiki to be proud of... MechaUltima 12:04, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :This wiki was started 12 May, 2009 by User:Kimahri24. It doesn't yet have a Manual of Style; you can feel free to add your own pages. See for some helpful pages. Thanks! — Catherine (talk) 16:24, 23 June 2009 (UTC) this place is ultimately deserted..... Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:24, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub, this is not an automated message. I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. :--Sxerks 15:56, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello, I was just wondering how I could become an Admin on this Wikia as I have made quite a few contributions towards completing the articles on here and would like to be able to do more for the site. Advertman 16:31, December 24, 2011 (UTC)Advertman :Is that so? Sorry, I've been distracted with a zillion other things and have neglected this poor Wiki... Nevertheless, sure thing, I'll see if I can do anything. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 16:04, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for making me an admin, I know how you feel sometimes haha, I quite like editing on here as its something interesting to do in my spare time. Advertman 17:44, December 25, 2011 (UTC)Advertman